Desastre
by Any Uchiha
Summary: Haruno Sakura está prestes a se formar na faculdade e ainda é virgem. Preocupada de ser a única virgem entre os seus amigos, ela decide que a melhor maneira de lidar com o problema é perdê-la o mais rápido e simples possível. Em um caso de uma noite, tudo seria resolvido. Porém, ela acaba se enrolando com o único cara que não deveria. Seu plano acaba se tornando nada simples.
1. Capitulo 1 - O Inicio de um Desastre

**Capítulo 1 - O inicio de um Desastre**

Será que sou a única pessoa que não tenha feito sexo ainda?!

Ok, calma Sakura. Você está com vinte e dois anos. Terminando a faculdade. Mas ainda é virgem. Acho que não devo me preocupar com isso. Mas a minha língua grande acabou contando isso para minha amiga. E claro, ela fez um escândalo.

E agora eu estava no meu quarto, me arrependendo de ter tido coragem de admitir isso.

— SÉRIO?Você está se guardado, pra depois do casamento? — Sexo parecia simples para Ino. Ela tinha o corpo de uma Barbie e o cérebro sexualmente-carregado.

— Não, Ino — eu disse.

Ino me olhou sugestivamente e logo disse:

- Nós vamos sair para conseguir para você uma transa. — Ela disse a palavra transa!. Ok, posso morrer agora.

- Eu não vou fazer isso.

- Ah! Se vai, anda se arrume. Você não é tímida, é bonita, porque nunca transou antes?

—Eu só... eu não sei. Eu nunca estive tão interessada.

— Nunca se interessou? Por caras? Você é gay?

— Não, Ino, eu não sou gay, então fique calma tá? Eu vou arrumar um namorado e dai as coisas vão fluir. Eu acho.

Ino puxou seu cabelo loiro para trás em um alto rabo de cavalo, o qual de alguma forma chamou até mesmo mais atenção ao seu peito. Ela sabia chamar a atenção. Enquanto eu... Meio sem sal, sempre.

- Sakura. Vamos agora arrumar um cara pra você – disse trocando de roupa. Oh, use essa aqui. Disse referindo-se a uma sai que mostraria totalmente meu bumbum. Minha mãe havia me dado aquela saia.

- Nem pensar! – Falei. Ela apontou para outra saia um pouco abaixo do bumbum – Ela havia me dado aquela saia - Não vou usar saia. Uma calça por favor. – Então ela apontou para a calça mais apertada que eu tinha. Resolvi assenti. Depois coloquei uma regata de renda preta.

— Pernas depiladas? - Ela questionou. Eu assenti.

— Outras. coisas. depiladas?

— O máximo que elas alguma vez estarão, sim.

—Camisinhas?

— Na minha bolsa. – Eu não acredito que estava concordando com tudo isso.

— Excelente. Eu acho que nós estamos prontas. Eu não estava pronta. Nem um pouco.

Havia uma razão para eu não ter feito sexo ainda, e eu não sabia qual. Acho que era medo.

Estramos no carro e eu fiz questão de não falar nada. Eu precisava pensar um pouco. Eu podia fazer isso. Era apenas um problema que precisava ser solucionado.

Ino parou em um bar. Fiquei assustada. Não queria sair do carro.

- Ou você sai, ou eu te arrasto – ela disse.

- Ta bom. Ta bom – Falei e tentei andar com minhas pernas tremulas. Eu segui Ino para dentro do bar.

Entramos, remexi para cima de uma baqueta, e acenei para o garçom.

— O que eu posso conseguir para vocês, senhoras? – Ele questionou.

— Nós precisamos de duas doses de tequila, para começar. – Ino já começou. Demos uma olhada 360º pelo bar.

Quando o garçom voltou com nossos drinques, tomei as duas doses sozinha, eu estava determinada.

— Bem, ninguém vai se meter entre essas pernas ao menos que eu esteja bem bêbada – falei.

Havia um cara perto que estava nos olhando. Irei avaliar. Alto. Cabelos grisalhos. Não obrigada. Quero um cara com menos de quarenta.

— E quanto a ele? — Ino perguntou, apontando para um cara na mesa vizinha.

— Muito bonito.

— Ele?

— Muito nerd – Alias o que um nerd faz aqui?

— E aquele ali?

—Muito cabeludo.

- Você é muito exigente.

- Eu sou. Vou ao banheiro – falei. Essa poderia ser a chance para que eu possa escapar. Passei por várias mesas, onde não consegui fugir dos olhares. Foi quando algo ele me chamou a atenção. Mas não por ser um cara, Mas sim estar lendo um livro ne um bar.

- Lendo um livro ne um bar – fui um pouco grosseira. Deve ser um idiota fingindo ser intelectual.

Ele ergueu os olhos do livro. Ele era de longe o cara mais atraente que eu tinha visto essa noite – cabelos negros caindo em seus olhos escuros e enigmáticos, rosto pálido, mas bonito. Estava me fazendo ficar de boca aberta. Por que eu tinha que ser tão boca grande. Queria fugir dali naquele exato momento.

— Perdão? – Ele não estava entendendo a minha intromissão.

- Ninguém lê em um bar ao menos que seja uma desculpa para pegar garotas.

— Não é uma desculpa, mas se fosse, parece para mim que eu estou tendo uma grande sorte aqui.

Ok. Fui pega.


	2. Capitulo 2 - Sem compromisso

**Capítulo 2 - Sem compromisso**

Fitei ele novamente. E neste momento vi que ele estava sorrindo. Céus, como ele era bonito!

— Qual é o seu nome, amor? – Ele disse. Amor? Nossa. Peraí. Ele me chamou de amor? Calma Sakura. Algumas pessoas chamam as outras de amor. Isso é normal.

— Sakura. – Respondi.

— Nome bonito para uma garota bonita. – Ele estava me cantando. Vou morrer.

- Er. Obrigada. Você realmente está lendo este livro? – Voltei no assunto inicial.

- Claro. Até mesmo em um bar, eu posso aprender. Até porque aqui está tão monótono. Na verdade, estava monótono.

- Entendi – fui o que pude dizer.

— Você não perguntou o meu nome — ele disse. Eu não era sociável o suficiente para conversar

— Qual é o seu nome? – Tive a coragem.

— Junte-se a mim, e eu lhe direi. – Nossa. Essa cara vai me matar. Ele é muito sexy. Apesar de minhas pernas estarem tremulas, eu juntei toda a minha coragem e sentei ao seu lado.

- Meu nome é Sasuke – ele se ateve a não dizer o sobrenome, assim como eu havia feito.

— Prazer em te conhecer Sasuke... – Prazer, prazer. Adoraria ter prazer com ele. Eu tenho que parar de pensar besteiras.

- Vou lhe comprar um drink – ele disse. Acabei aceitando. Não sabia o que mais dizer.

- Obrigada. – falei, quando ele retornou com o drink. - Reparei no livro que você estava lendo. Inteligência Artificial?

- Sim, não sei se sabe exatamente o que Inteligência artificial. Mas é o ramo que se propõe a elaborar dispositivos que simulem a capacidade humana de raciocinar. Estou elaborando um projeto em base nisso. Enfim, acho se eu começar a falar muito. Vou te encher. – Engano dele. Eu estava me formando em ciência da computação na faculdade. Era impossível eu não saber disso. Alias, essa era uma das ultimas matérias que eu iria cursar.

- O que você pretende com esse projeto? jogos, programas de computador, aplicativos de segurança para sistemas informacionais, robótica? – Ele pareceu ficar pasmo com minha pergunta.

- Basicamente, jogos. – Ele respondeu. Esse cara não me parece nada nerd, aliás, muito menos eu parecia naquele momento. Eu precisava mudar de assunto. Não posso dar uma de nerd nesse momento.

- Você é novo na cidade? – Mudei de assunto.

- Sou. Cheguei há pouco tempo. Estou tentando me adaptar. – Ele era sexy, mesmo não tentando ser sexy.

Eu definitivamente gostei dele, e queria que ele me beijasse, mas eu sou tão... Perturbada que não consigo fazer as coisas certas. Quero ir embora. Procurei uma saída com os olhos.

— Você está tentando se livrar de mim? – Ele questionou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Eu mordi meu lábio, e olhei para ele. Coragem Sakura. Esse homem gostosão está te paquerando. E você está agin do como uma tonta! Respirei fundo e dei um sorriso.

- Claro que não – respondi. Ele olhou para meus lábios, e depois para meus seios. Gente, ele está fazendo isso explicitamente. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer qualquer palavra, ele me puxou para ele. Todo o meu corpo se estremeceu. Seus lábios tocaram os meus. Eu abri minha boca, e imediatamente sua língua entrou tomando controle. Minhas mãos se envolveram em suas costas, e ele me puxou para perto.

Ok. Isto está muito rápido. Seus lábios se afastaram dos meus.

- Desculpe. Deixei-me levar. – Ele disse. Desapontei-me. Não queria que aquele beijo terminasse. Ele está certo. Aquela situação estava fora de controle. Mal nos conhecíamos.

Porém, era isso que eu queria. Sexo por uma noite e fim. Está certo. Preciso levar isso adiante.

- Não, está tudo bem – falei. Ele sorriu em resposta. – Não acha que está muito barulhento aqui? – Perguntei.

Ele pareceu pensar por um momento e disse:

- Venha comigo – puxou minha mão. Fomos até a saída. Paramos onde uma moto estava estacionada.

- Você está de brincadeira comigo – falei. Eu morria de medo de motos.

Sua mão roçou na minha mandíbula.

— Eu prometo que eu irei devagar. Apenas segure-se em mim. Você irá se divertir.

- Tudo bem – eu podia fazer isso. Em seguida ele colocou o capacete em mim e sentamos na moto, me segurei o máximo possível em sua cintura. Quando a moto começou a andar, eu gritei. Definitivamente eu estava sendo louca.

Eu tentei acalmar meu coração acelerado.

Sexo. Eu ai fazer sexo.

Com um cara desconhecido, bonito, gostoso, um sonho. Posso morrer agora. Meu Deus, estou com vontade de vomitar.

- Sakura...

- Sim?

- Nós já podemos sair da moto - ele disse. Mal percebi eu já havíamos parado. Percebi que estávamos no condomínio onde moravam meus pais. Agora sim, estou morta.

- Você mora por aqui? – Questionei.

- Sim, me mudei há duas semanas.

- Ah, que legal – falei tentando esconder meu nervosismo.

-Vamos – ele perguntou.

- Ok – falei. Enquanto entravamos, o porteiro me cumprimentou.

- Hey Sakura.

- hehe oi. – falei e tentei fugir.

- Você já veio aqui? - - Sasuke perguntou.

- Ah, ver uma amiga. Sabe. Vamos, estou com sede – falei, o puxando. Enquanto andávamos pelo corredor, tentei me esconder com meu cabelo, tampando meu rosto. O que era algo totalmente sem sentido. Pois meu cabelo era minha marca. Ele era do andar de cima.

Nós chegamos à sua porta.

Sexo. Sexo. Sexo.

Eu não posso fazer isso. Enquanto ele abria a fechadura, eu pensava em um modo de ir embora. Ele me puxou pela cintura e fez menção para entrarmos. Primeiro passo: Ok.

Eu podia sentir o calor radiando dele conforme ele se aproximava. Mal a porta se fechou e nós já estávamos grudados.

Nós mal podíamos falar naquele momento, nossos lábios já estavam juntos. Ele me prensou contra a parede. Eu estava sem folego. Minhas mãos descansaram no seu quadril, seus lábios pressionaram um pouco mais fortes. Sua língua se empurrou um pouquinho mais profundo. Depois seu beijo tornou mais forte e mais rápido.

Ele rompeu o beijo.

- Você é muito sexy – disse. Ele que é sexy. – Eu gostaria de te mostrar outros cômodos da minha casa. – Nossa, só faltou ele terminar a frase com um "se é que me entende".

Eu deveria contar a ele que eu era uma virgem? Eu faço isso, antes durante, ou depois?

Ele me puxou para seu quarto. Não tive tempo de processar em como era a casa dele. Mas, o quarto, tinha uma cama de casal. Muito bem iluminado e limpo. Esse cara. Quantas ele já não tinha levado para sua casa.

Ele se sentou na beirada da cama, por instinto, minhas pernas foram para cada lado do seu colo, suas mãos rodearam minha cintura, descendo para meu bumbum, puxando mais para ele. Iniciamos um logo beijo naquele momento. Ele deslizou a alça da minha camiseta regata. Seus lábios mordiscaram minha pele.

Suas mãos foram para baixo da barra da minha blusa. Sua mão roçou mais alto conforme nós nos beijávamos, alisando-me.

Nós rompemos nosso beijo para que eu retirasse minha blusa. E eu tive sorte de estar usando uma lingerie bonitinha. Um conjunto de renda preta.

Ele me olhou com desejo. Suas mãos logo foram de encontro aos meus seios, amassando-os gentilmente, rodeando a parte sensível. Seus lábios roçaram contra minha orelha.

Ele me puxou para que deitássemos na cama. Ele pausou para arrancar a camiseta. E eu pude ver aquele corpo melhor. Realmente que sorte a minha.

Ele me fitou e suas mãos foram de encontro ao meu quadril. Ele começou a desabotoar minha calça. Essa é a parte difícil. Ele tentou mover minha calça para baixo. Em vão. Ela estava tão apertada que estava difícil sair.

- Deixa que eu tiro falei. Levantei e puxei minha calça. Ele segurou o riso.

Agora era minha deixa para ir embora. Porém eu estava inegavelmente excitada. Ele me puxou novamente para a cama.

Seus dedos arrastaram-se subindo as minhas coxas e acariciaram a pele do meu quadril. Ele fez menção de tirar minha calcinha. E finalmente ele retirou. Estou ferrada.

Não. Eu precisava dizer que era virgem agora. Não eu precisava era sair correndo dali.

Ele começou a beijar os meus seios. Seu corpo estava em cima de mim. Sua intimidade contra a minha. Os beijos se intensificaram, mais fortes, mais rápidos. Minhas mãos tocaram sua pele. Ele parou o beijo para abrir a gaveta do lado. Estava na hora. Ele colocaria a camisinha.

Era agora.

De repente ouvi a voz da Madonna. Peraí. Madonna? Era o meu celular tocando. Estou salva.

- Deixa tocar – Sasuke disse.

- Ah não. Precisava atender naquele momento.

Peguei meu celular. Era minha mãe.

- Oi mãe – falei ofegante.

-Oi querida. O porteiro me disse que te viu aqui no prédio - aquele fofoqueiro.

- aah, é. Eu ia passar pra te ver, mas esqueci algo em casa e voltei – tentei dizer algo convincente.

- Certo. Você está voltando?

- Ah estou. Estou quase ai. Estou indo. Até mais – disse e desliguei.

Essa era minha deixa. Eu tinha que ir embora dali urgente.

— Eu não posso fazer isso... agora. Porque... Minha mão disse que meu pai está passando mal, eu preciso correr. Já urgente. – Falei colocando minhas roupas.

- Espera, quer que eu te leve?

- Não, não precisa, é aqui perto. Preciso ir. Já! – Falei correndo para pegar meus sapatos. Sai com eles na mão. Sasuke tentou correr para me parar mas eu já havia corrido para a porta.

- Amor, me de pelo menos seu telefone – ele falou. Mas eu já havia corrido para o elevador.

Sexo sem compromisso era para sem fácil, simples, porém não era feito para um desastre como eu.

Fui para minha casa. Mais tarde liguei para minha mãe dizendo que Ino me ligou dizendo que estava com problemas. Livrei-me de voltar a aquele prédio.

Minha casa era perto. Fui a pé. Cheguei em casa e cai na minha cama. Que noite desastrosa.

Na manhã seguinte Ino estava batendo em minha porta. Assim que abri, ela já veio irritando.

- Sua safada! Saiu com aquele gostosão e nem me disse nada.

- Desculpe – falei.

- Então, como foi?

- Como foi o que?

- A noite de sexo.

- Ah, foi normal.

- O que? Normal. Foi tão ruim assim? Era minúsculo?

- Não Ino, foi ok. Eu só to um pouco enjoada por ter bebido.

- Ok. Depois a gente fala sobre isso. A aula vai começar, a sua né, pois a minha vai começar somente as dez. O professor, vai chegar mais tarde.

- É. A aula de hoje é com um professor novo.

- Vou fazer um café para você.

- Obrigada.

Depois do café. Corri para a aula. Ino ficou no campus conversando com alguns amigos e eu fui para minha sala. Aula de Inteligência Artificial.

Encontrei meu amigo Naruto na sala. Ele estava totalmente animado com essa aula. Logo que eu sentei, percebi que o professor estava na sala. Escondido por um livro de Inteligência Artificial. Engraçado o mesmo que Sasuke estava lendo na noite anterior. Ee abaixou o livro, para começar a aula e eu quase vomitei meu café da manhã.

Porque eu estive na cama do professor há algumas horas atrás.

Sasuke era meu professor.


	3. Capitulo 3 - Coincidências

Capitulo 3 - Coincidências

Parecia que tinham se passado horas antes que ele afastasse o olhar sobre mim. Quando ele o fez, finalmente eu pude respirar. Ele se apresentou e pediu para que todo mundo fizesse o mesmo.

Isso é tão clichê, e insuportável. Mas necessário.

– Eu gostaria de ouvir um pouco sobre todos vocês. Por que vocês não me contam seus nomes e o que vocês estão interessados em fazer depois da graduação. – Sasuke falou.

A maioria falou que queria desenvolver aplicativos, outros, analistas de Sistemas, analistas de suporte, e os que pensavam mais alto: Gerente de TI, Scrum Master, e por ai vai.

É claro que quando chegou minha vez, meu coração parou.

– Haruno Sakura, estou dividida entre Analista de Sistemas e Analista de configuração – respondi. Pensei que ele pudesse perguntar algo a mais, porém logo sua atenção se desviou para outro aluno. Eu fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo.

Não demorou 10 minutos para que todos falassem, afinal, somos exatos como a matemática.

A aula foi de torturar, não pelo ensino dele, mas pela vergonha que eu estava passando. Eu não consegui prestar atenção em nada do que ele dizia. Ao contrario fiquei olhando pros lábios dele.

Sasuke estava muito concentrado em dar a aula, e não parou os olhos em mim.

– Na próxima quarta gostaria que todos me trouxessem algo desenvolvido por vocês. Pode ser um aplicativo um sistema, site. Desde que seja de sua autoria. E sim, saberei se for plágio. Até a próxima semana. – Ele disse e encerrou a aula.

Apressei-me, peguei meu material e estava pronta pra sair correndo.

– Senhorita Haruno, eu posso falar com você por um momento? – me ferrei.

Eu levei o meu tempo caminhando em direção a ele, esperando pelo resto da sala esvaziar.

Quando todos saíram. Eu fiquei de frente pra ele. Nós ficamos em pé ali desajeitadamente por vários segundos.

– Seu pai está bem? – Ele questionou finalmente.

– Sim, foi só um susto – respondi.

— Então... Você está na faculdade.

— E você não está. – Confirmei o óbvio.

– Você não tem aparência de como estivesse na faculdade.

— Eu não irei contar a ninguém. —Falei, para que ele parasse de rodeios. — Eu quero dizer que não há nada... Não que nós... Eu quero dizer nós não fizemos aquilo lá. Então tá tudo de boa – ri que nem uma tonta.

Ele sorriu.

— Você está certa. Nós dois somos adultos. Nós podemos apenas esquecer o que aconteceu.

Não havia forma que eu pudesse esquecer o que aconteceu. Mas eu podia fingir. Não sou muito boa nisso, mas, se eu consegui, posso até seguir carreira de atriz.

— Certo — eu assenti. - Bem eu vou indo nessa. Tenho mais uma aula e tal, te vejo na próxima semana. Na aula – fiz questão de dizer aonde.

– Até quarta – ele disse.

Corri para a porta e vi que Ino estava me esperando.

– Sua safada, sua safada, sua safada!– ela praticamente gritou.

– Ino cala a boca - falei tampando sua boca e a puxando para sairmos dai. Entramos no banheiro.

– Aaaaaaah ele é seu professor! Não acreditoooo – ela disse, quando eu finalmente expliquei.

– Pois é. Está vendo o quanto estou ferrada.

– Ah magina. Melhor pra você. Ele é muito gostoso.

– Não sei como vou terminar esse semestre.

— Você ficará bem. São cinco meses. E você apenas tem que vê-lo por 3 horas por semana. Em seguida você pode ter relações sexuais com ele mais algumas vezes, e por fim, procurar outro para ter mais experiência.

– Como você é sem vergonha – falei.

Depois disso saímos para o refeitório. Comemos um pouco. Pouco mesmo. Ino vivia de dieta e eu estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos que mal conseguia comer. Depois fui para minha próxima aula. E passei o resto do dia nervosa.

Fui apressada para minha casa e cai na cama, sem sequer trocar de roupa.

— Oi, Sakura – você está pronta para sair? - Era Naruto. Havia esquecido que tinha combinado com o pessoal de sair. Eram sete da noite.

– Me pega aqui em 20 minutos, ok? – Falei.

– Beleza – ele falou e desligou. Arrumei-me correndo e tentei deixar minha cara o menos amassado possível.

Naruto chegou junto com Hinata, sua namorada. Iriamos para o Café Donuts. Junto com Ino e sua nova paquera, Gaara, um garoto meio...hum... Diferente. Eu iria de vela. Claro.

Quando chegamos procuramos uma mesa perto do balcão. Eu estava ansiosa para tomar café. Peguei um café-mocha grande acompanhado de donuts é claro.

Se tinha algo que eu amava no mundo era café.

– Olhem quem está aqui! - Ino disse. Ali estava Sasuke. Sozinho. Naruto acenou pra ele.

– Professor, junte-se a nós. – Ele chamou. Eu suspirei pesadamente. Porque ele tinha que estar em todos os lugares?

Sasuke acenou e foi em nossa direção. Nós estávamos destinados a nos encontrar. Não era possível.

– Não esperávamos encontra-lo aqui professor – Naruto falou. – Eu estava querendo falar com você. Estou pensando em desenvolver um aplicativo... – Naruto foi interrompido por Hinata.

– Aqui não é a faculdade Naruto. Deixa o professor em paz.

– Não tem problema – Sasuke disse.

– Me excedi um pouco – Naruto falou. Sasuke nos cumprimentou.

Fiquei muda. E Ino estava sorrindo. Enquanto o acompanhante dela estava mudo.

– Junte-se a nós – Naruto pediu.

– Eu já estava de saída, não se preocupem. – Sasuke falou. Ele mal me olhava. – Naruto me manda suas duvidas pro meu email. Amanhã vou estar na faculdade resolvendo umas pendencias, qualquer coisa me consulta amanhã. – Ele falou calmo. – Boa noite pra vocês – Ele disse se retirando.

– Esse cara é muito foda – Naruto disse. - Ele é só dois anos mais velho que a gente.

– Sem contar que ele é muito gosto... – Ino parou de falar, quando lembrou que Gaara estava ao seu lado. – Ele parece ser bem legal. – Ela corrigiu.

– Alias o que ele queria contigo depois da aula? – Naruto indagou. Me ferrei. Qual desculpa eu inventaria? Antes que eu pudesse responder meu celular começou a tocar.

– Alô. Mãe? –Fui salva. – O que? Você quer que eu passe ai, agora? Mas por quê? – Questionei.

– Seu pai quer que você conheça o filho do amigo dele. – Ela disse.

– Mas agora? – Questionei.

– Sim, ele esta vindo pra cá nos visitar.

– Mãe, vocês estão querendo me arranjar homem – Fiquei indignada. Todos da mesa riram.

– Claro que não querida. Ele é filho do melhor amigo do seu pai. Venha, por favor. – Ela pediu.

– Ok, ok. Eu vou. – Falei. Dito isso desliguei.

Todo mundo chiou quando falei que ir embora. Prometi que na próxima vez eu pagava para que me deixassem ir embora. Chamei um taxi, pois estava sem carro.

Quem era esse melhor amigo do meu pai? Pelo que sei meu pai nunca teve um melhor amigo. O que minha mãe estava tramando?

– Sakura? – Alguém me chamou. Virei-me e vi que era Sasuke. Ele não tinha ido embora ainda.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Questionei.

–Eu estava no café – ele respondeu. – Estava esperando eles me entregarem algo que pedi pra viagem – ele se explicou. Percebi que fui muito grossa.

– Ah sim – falei, me sentindo mal.

– Já está indo embora?

– Minha mãe pediu para que eu fosse vê-lo, então tive que sair mais cedo.

– Quer carona? – Ele perguntou.

– Eu pedi um taxi – respondi.

– Tem certeza que não quer? Eu não mordo – ele disse. – Ah menos que você peça – ele brincou.

Me senti constrangida.

– Ok. Eu aceito – respondi.

Hoje ele estava de carro. Suspirei aliviada, pois odiava motos.

Entramos no carro e ele me pediu para por o cinto.

– Er Sakura... – ele se aproximou de mim. Olhou-me nos olhos. Meu coração já estava na garganta... Ele se aproximou mais. Sua mão passou sobre meus lábios...

– Tinha açúcar na sua boca – ele disse.

– Ah, obrigada – falei. Quase tive um mini-infarto.


	4. Capitulo 4 - Calor, calor, calor

Capitulo 4 - Calor, calor, calor...

Eu acho que eu disse adeus. Eu estava tão em pânico que eu apenas saí correndo quando chegamos ao prédio.

Continuei no andar de baixo e torci pra minha mãe atender logo. E foi o que ela fez.

– Entre querida, ele ainda não chegou – ela disse. – Eu vou na cozinha um instante, conversa com seu pai.

– Ah. Certo – falei. E entrei.

Respirei fundo e me sentei no sofá. Oh Céus, porque eu estava tão nervosa? É claro. Sasuke me encarou a vinda toda. E eu me sentia muito afetada por ele.

– Oi pai, tudo bem? – Perguntei, assim que meu pai pigarreou, quando viu que eu estava em transe.

– Sim, pensativa hoje?

– Ah, faculdade sabe – respondi. Mais precisamente o professor da faculdade. Mas isso ninguém precisa saber. – Pai, quem é esse filho do seu amigo? Nunca soube de nenhum melhor amigo seu.

– Então. Foi meu amigo de infância, estudamos juntos, trabalhamos juntos, porém, ele foi morar longe com a esposa dele assim que o filho deles nasceu. Sua mãe acabou cruzando com o filho dele aqui no prédio. Acredita que a gente recebeu a correspondência dele? Foi assim que ela o reconheceu.

– Pelo sobrenome?

– Sim, ele não queria muito vir hoje. Mas você sabe, sua mãe quer que você arrume um namorado, então... – meu pai deu risada.

– Ah pai. Porque a mamãe sempre inventa uma dessas? EU não vou ficar encalhada.

– Deixa ela – ele defendeu.

– Qual o nome do cara? – Questionei. Antes que meu pai respondesse a campainha tocou. Minha mãe correu para abrir.

– Oi querido. Entre, por favor.

– Estou um pouco atrasado – o cara falou. Reconheço essa voz. Olhei para a porta, minha mãe deu espaço para ele entrar.

OH. MEU. DEUS.

Era um cara bonito.

Um cara ardente.

Um cara legal.

Sorriso bonito.

E que estava me encarando logo que me viu.

Sim, eu sou a pessoa mais azarada do mundo.

Pelo amor de Deus. Não existem tantas coincidências na vida. Estou me sentindo em uma comédia romântica. Que alias, estava mais para "vergonhosa."

Era o cara que eu quase fiz sexo, e que é meu professor. Sasuke.

– Essa é minha filha – minha mãe não perdeu tempo, assim que Sasuke entrou.

– er... Oi – Sasuke falou. Sua expressão era de surpresa e estranhamento. – Novamente – ele falou.

– É nos vemos de novo – falei.

– Vocês se conhecem? – Minha mãe indagou já na expectativa.

– Sim mãe. Ele é meu professor – falei.

– Oh. Hum. Legal – ela pareceu pensar. – Você já está se formando né. – Ela sorriu. – Ah, espero que ajude minha filha Sasuke – e sorriu do jeito mais exagerado possível. Meu pai pigarreou novamente. Estávamos esquecendo ele.

– Tudo bem com o senhor? Liguei pro meu pai ontem pra falar da coincidência de encontrar vocês. E ele disse que logo vai vir me visitar, junto com minha mãe.

– Aaah que ótimo – minha mãe interrompeu meu pai antes que ele pensasse em falar.

– O senhor está bem mesmo? Não se sente doente? – Sasuke perguntou. Lembrei que menti.

– Ótimo, faz tempo que não fico doente.

– Hum. Entendi. – Sasuke olhou para mim. Descobriu minha mentira.

– Vamos comer? Fiz uns lanchinhos ótimos – minha mãe disse.

Ela foi na frente seguida do meu pai.

– Eu não estou te perseguindo – Sasuke falou somente para que eu escutasse.

– Coincidências né – falei. Não sabia dizer mais nada.

Assim que sentei para comer, tentei engolir o mais rápido possível. Eu queria fugir pra bem longe. Esse cara vai me matar. Como pode ser tão bonito? Até comendo. Pelo amor.

Eu não queria que ele me confrontasse pela minha pequena mentira. Minha mãe falou mil coisas. Principalmente sobre mim. Ele realmente estava me tacando para Sasuke. O que não é má ideia.

Minha mente estava pirando.

"Dane-se que ele é sue professor, agarre-o".

Porém eu não podia. Ou podia. Tudo estava conspirando para isso.

Assim que minha mãe e meu pai pararam com a tagarelice, dei um jeito de escapar.

– Mãe, preciso acordar cedo amanhã. Depois eu apareço tudo bem? – falei quando tínhamos terminado de comer.

– Ah, tudo bem. Eu te ligo mais tarde – ela disse. Entendi bem as intenções dela.

– Eu também vou. – Sasuke disse. Ele se despediu dos meus pais. – Obrigada pelo convite.

Assim que saímos. Juntos pra variar. Ele me questionou.

– Você estava fugindo aquele dia não estava?

– O que? Que dia? – Me fiz de desentendida.

– Você sabe muito bem o dia.

– Desculpa. Meu pai ele não gosta de admitir que está doente sabe – tentei engana-lo.

– Ele me parecia muito bem.

– Ele quer aparentar isso.

Ainda estávamos no corredor do apartamento dos meus pais.

– De qualquer forma. Eu vou indo. Cuida-se – Sasuke falou.

Eu mesmo deixando esse cara ir embora? Antes que eu pudesse suspirar de raiva ele voltou-se para perto de mim.

— Sakura... — foi todo o aviso que eu tive antes dos seus lábios estarem nos meus.

Sua língua se arrastou para dentro da minha boca, indagando e furiosa e exigente.

Calor, calor, calor...


	5. Capitulo 5 - Sorte ou Azar?

Capitulo 5 - Sorte ou Azar?

Eu não queria recuar, mas parecia mais forte do que eu. Seus lábios eram tão macios. Ahh. Não pare.

Meu pedido parecia que iria se realizar, pois ele estava parando. Por mais que eu forçasse meus lábios contra o dele. Ele parou.

E que beijo bom foi esse.

Ele parou mesmo. E não só parou como deu risada.

– Porque está rindo?

– Porque você é engraçada – ela respondeu.

Ele está me achando com cara de palhaça?

– Não estou rindo de você, mas da situação, ok? – Ele mordeu os lábios. Eu vou ter um orgasmo com isso. Tá certo que eu não sei como é um orgasmo, mas com ele eu poderia ter...

Não consigo parar de pensar essas coisas, quando estou tão próxima a ele.

– Coincidências né.

– É – ele se deteve a dizer antes de se aproximar de novo. Ele vai me beijar, de novo. Eu não sei se estou psicologicamente preparada para isso.

Ele chegou perto. Seu rosto estava bem contra o meu, de modo que eu senti o calor do seu hálito contra o meu rosto.

– Beije-me de novo. –Eu pensei nisso e acabei falando.

Ele riu.

– Boa noite Sakura – falou. E saiu andamento.

Como assim? Como ele pode fazer isso comigo e sair andando como se tudo estivesse ok?

Como a minha boca pode ser tão grande? Oh Céus. Acho que vou sentar no corredor e esperar morrer.

Na verdade eu preciso é parar de ser dramática.

Recolhi um pouco da minha dignidade e peguei meu celular pra ligar para um táxi.

Assim que cheguei a minha casa cai na em cama. Aquele cara estava zoando comigo. Ah se estava.

Eu dormi. E não só sonhei com ele, como delirei.

Eu sonhei em como seria dormir com ele. Suas mãos contra minha pele, seus lábios contra os meus... Não consegui ficar em paz nem dormindo.

O fim de semana chegou e passou rápido. Fiquei em casa estudando e fazendo aquele projeto que o Sasuke pediu. O melhor é que eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Ino tentou me levar para a balada sábado á noite. Mas eu consegui escapar. Pelo menos dessa vez.

Não vi o Sasuke no fim de semana. A menos que ele viesse até meu apartamento, isso aconteceria.

Acabei desenvolvendo um aplicativo para gerência de empresas. Onde poderiam ver direto do seu celular o desempenho da equipe por gráficos. Eu já tinha o plano de teste, a base e o designer pronto. Eu só precisei juntar tudo.

Eu vivia fazendo coisas do tipo aleatoriamente.

Trabalho pronto. Contas de matemática feitas e currículos enviados a empresas. Eu poderia começar a semana.

Comecei a segunda-feira indo comprar café no caminho da faculdade. Encontrei Ino e fomos juntas.

– Sakura você está muito tensa garota. Não consegue parar de pensar no professor bonitão. Ele foi tão bom assim, pra ser inesquecível? – Questionou enquanto aguardávamos pelo café.

– Que pergunta Ino.

– Olha, minha querida. Eu não sei se te disse isso. Mas você não pode se apaixonar por um sexo casual. É pegar e desapegar.

– Eu não estou apaixonada Ino!

– Ah sei. Porque está usando batom hoje?

– Porque eu quis. Eu não tenho aula com ele.

– Ah, mas está com esperança de vê-lo pelo corredor não é?

– Não. Eu não ligo para ele Ino.

– Sério mesmo? Então prova. Você sabe que o Sasori da minha sala, adora você, e já te convidou pra sair antes. Ele é gatinho. Se você não está apaixonada, eu te desafio a sair com ele.

– Você quer mesmo que eu prove?

– Sim – continuou desafiando.

– Ah é. Ok. Mas se eu ganhar, você vai ter que sair com o Rock Lee – peguei pesado. Rock Lee é um garoto da minha sala fanático por mim. Ele não era provido de beleza.

– Feito – ela disse.

Estou ferrada.

Assim que minha primeira aula acabou fui correndo até a sala da Ino. Encontrei Sasori conversando com ela. Agora era a hora.

– Sasori... tudo bem?- Cheguei logo atrapalhando a conversa.

– Estava com saudade você Sakura – ele disse. Sasori era bonito, mas eu não curtia muito ele.

– Que bom – falei. – Ino te disse que estou querendo sair com você? – Fui direta.

– Sim. Fiquei bastante surpreso.

– É, que tal sairmos hoje? – Eu estava a fim de vencer.

– Pra mim tá ótimo.

– Certo, te vejo as sete, naquele café – me referi ao café que todos da faculdade iam.

– Beleza – ele disse. Fim. Foi mais simples do que eu imaginava. Ino só ficou olhando com sorrisinho na boca. Ela tinha certeza que eu não ia ficar com o Sasori. Engano dela.

É pegar e desapegar? Pois bem. É isso que eu farei.

Mais tarde quando cheguei a minha casa, arrumei minhas roupas enquanto procurava por uma para usar a noite. Mini-saia seria uma boa. Apesar de eu ter somente uma.

Selecionei uma blusa. Com um pouquinho de decote. Não. Eu não queria parecer uma vadia. Minhas pernas não eram tão grossas, então não iriam ficar indecentes a mostra. Meus seios são medianos, sendo assim, seria um decote discreto.

Selecionei meu melhor perfume, um sapato baixo de salto. E é claro, cabelos soltos.

Eu não sei se estava querendo provar pra Ino que eu não gostava de Sasuke, ou se estava querendo provar pra mim mesma. Bem, de qualquer forma, seja pra quem for eu iria provar isso.

Às seis horas tomei um banho e me arrumei. Assim que cheguei ao café Sasori já estava me esperando.

– Você está linda – ele disse assim que me viu.

– Obrigada – falei e o cumprimentei.

O café tinha uma área externa e interna, Pedi para Sasori guardar um lugar na área externa para nós enquanto eu pedia as bebidas.

Eu peguei um café-mocha gelado para mim e um smoothie para Sasori. Enquanto comprava os cafés. Dei uma boa olhada na área interna. Eu estava procurando por Sasuke. Afinal aquele cara estava em todos os lugares.

Não o encontrei. Senti-me um pouco triste com isso.

Eu fiquei na fila por 10 ou 15 minutos, depois eu segui para o lado de fora. Eu caminhei passando as mesas, acenando para as pessoas que eu conhecia. Logo localizei Sasori. Dei sua bebida e me sentei em sua frente.

– Então, o que deu em você para me convidar pra sair? – Ele perguntou.

– Eu senti vontade. Sabe, você é legal e tal.

– Entendi – ele passou a mão na minha perna.

AI. MEU. DEUS.

As coisas já estavam rápidas.

– Mais tarde, eu gostaria muito que você conhecesse minha casa. – Ele disse. Essa cara é muito safado.

– É? Eu gostaria de conhecer – Tentei entrar na dele.

– Que curso você faz mesmo?

– Ciência da computação – falei.

– Meio nerd né – ele disse.

– Não é meio nerd.

– Julgando pelo curso. Você deveria ser uma menina feia que fica o dia todo no computador jogando RPG. – Ele disse. Que conceito idiota.

– As pessoas pensam assim – tentei não ser grossa.

– Mas você é muito bonita.

– Obrigada – me limitei a dizer. Aquela conversa estava muito chata.

Enquanto tomava meu café mais pessoas estavam vindo para área externa. Uma mulher ruiva estava com uma saia mais curta que a minha. O engraçado era que ela é professora na universidade.

– Hey professora – Sasori disse.

– Oi Sasori – ela cumprimentou.

– Está procurando uma mesa para se sentar? – Ele indagou.

– Sim. Mas parece que todas estão ocupadas.

– Não quer se juntar a nós?

– Por enquanto que nenhuma mesa se desocupa, eu agradeceria – ela disse. Dito isso ela se sentou. – Desculpe atrapalhar o encontro de vocês.

– Magina – eu disse. Talvez ela me salvaria do tédio.

– Não encontrou uma mesa? – Uma voz conhecida falou. AI. POSSO MORRER.

Eu não sei se sou muito azarada, ou se era sortuda de encontra-lo tantas vezes.

Sim, novamente Sasuke. E pior. Ele estava em um encontro com a professora do Sasori?

IMPOSSIVEL.

– Não. Mas nossos alunos nos deixaram dividir a mesa com eles por enquanto – ela respondeu.

– Entendi – ele disse. E se sentou ao lado dela. Situação completamente vergonhosa.

– Então. Vocês são namorados? – A ruiva perguntou. Eu não sabia o nome dela.

– Estamos saindo – Sasori respondeu. – E vocês?

– Estamos saindo – ela disse. Meu sangue ferveu naquele momento. Enquanto isso Sasuke somente olhava para seu café.

– Eu vou pegar mais café – eu disse tentando fugir.

Fui até o balcão e peguei um expresso. O mais forte que tinha. Que ódio que eu estava naquele momento. Não é possível uma coisa dessas. Toda vez eu encontro esse cara! O que eu preciso fazer hein? Será que eu preciso ficar com ele de uma vez?

Assim eu saberia como é fazer sexo com ele. E o tiraria da minha cabeça depois disso. Afinal, não vou querer se eu já tive. Como não pensei nisso antes?

Fui caminhando absorta em meus pensamentos levando o café. Quando cheguei até a mesa percebi que a mulher estava segurando a mão de Sasuke.

Quando vi o café escorregou da minha mão, e salpicou por todos os meus pés.

— Caramba, Sakura! – Sasori Exclamou. Sasuke se levantou pra me ajudar.

– Não, não precisa – eu disse. Meu pé estava queimando. – Eu vou ao banheiro. – Dei meia volta. Todos estavam me olhando. Corri para o banheiro e tentei me limpar.

Reuni minha dignidade e sai do banheiro. Eu não iria voltar para aquela mesa.

Na saído do banheiro, alguém estava me esperando.

– Você está bem? – Sasuke questionou.

– Estou ótima. Faz um favor pra mim? Avise ao Sasori que estou indo embora – falei.

– Eu levo você – ele disse.

– Não vai querer deixar sua namorada sozinha – eu disse.

– Ela não é minha namorada.

– Então porque está saindo com ela?

– Ela me convidou. Você também saiu com um cara.

– Sim. Eu tenho que ir ok? – Falei. Minha perna estava queimando muito.

– Sakura. Eu vou com você – falou. – E não tente me parar.

– Ok – acabei cedendo. Nós dois saímos deixando Sasori e a ruiva sozinhos.

–Está ardendo? – Perguntou.

– Um pouco – respondi.

– Vamos até meu apartamento. É mais perto – disse. Eu acabei concordando com tudo.

Assim que chegamos e entramos no seu apartamento, um frio se instalou em minha barriga.

– Sente-se. – Ele disse. Enquanto foi buscar algo fora da sala. Logo voltou com compressa gelada.

Eu inspirei fôlego enquanto ele o colocava sobre minha queimadura, mas o frio era bom e eu relaxei.

– O que deu em você para deixar sua namorada sozinha? – Questionei.

– Ela não é minha namorada. Ela me convidou pra sair e eu aceitei. E você, o que estava fazendo com aquele cara?

– Apenas sai com ele. Nada demais – justifiquei. Alias eu não deveria estar justificando.

Subitamente, eu não queria mais estar ali. Eu não podia estar perto assim dele. Eu ia enlouquecer. Era estúpido... Até mesmo mais estúpido do que uma noite de sexo sem compromisso teria sido, mas eu gostava dele.

– Eu só estou cansada. Você pode me levar para casa?

— Eu te levo pra casa. Mas somente se você me disser o porquê de estar fugindo tanto de mim.

– Porque você é meu professor.

– Prossiga.

– E isso é ruim para nós.

– E porque seria ruim? Nós não estamos fazendo nada.

– Mas fizemos.

– Não fizemos lembra?

– É verdade... – Suspirei. Mas eu estou com uma imensa vontade de fazer.

– Mas eu estou com uma imensa vontade de fazer. – Ele disse. Parecia ter lido meus pensamentos.


	6. Capítulo 6- Passar vergonha em 3, 2, 1

**Capítulo 7 - Passar vergonha em 3, 2, 1.**

Olhei em seus olhos e a adrenalina percorreu todo meu corpo. Ele fixou seus olhos em mim, o nosso desejo era evidente. Eu não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, mas eu precisava senti-lo novamente.

Antes mesmo que eu conseguisse pensar, o desejo falou mais alto e tirei a minha camiseta. Ele parecia um pouco em choque com minha atitude. Seus olhos seguiram a minha camisa até o chão. Então seus olhos não perderam tempo para apreciar o que eu deixei a mostra. Ele se aproximou e todo meu corpo ficou tenso. Seus dedos roçaram minha pele. Começou a deslizar a alça do sutiã por cima do meu ombro, e em seguida, pareceu mudar de ideia. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Você tem certeza? – Ele questionou.

É claro que eu queria. Parecia que tínhamos maluca paixão e uma grande tensão ou digamos excitação entre nós. Mal nos conhecíamos, porém eu sabia que tinha que ser com ele.

- Sim – murmurei. Ele sorriu novamente.

A respiração apressou em meu peito.

Ele se inclinou para mim, estávamos quase deitados no sofá. Eu fui desfazer o fecho do meu sutiã, mas estava nervosa demais para conseguir. Então ele se apressou e automaticamente desfez o fecho. Meu sutiã caiu e ele rapidamente o retirou totalmente.

Seu dedo tocou a pele do meu umbigo percorrendo um caminho até meus seios. Seus braços estavam me prendendo no sofá, fazendo com que eu ficasse imóvel.

Sua boca buscou a minha desesperada e esmagadoramente. Minhas mãos fizeram uma confusão em seu cabelo. Não havia nada delicado naquele beijo. Mas era muito bom. Envolvi meus braços eu seu pescoço. Nossos corpos estavam bem colados, principalmente por estamos em um sofá. E eu até mesmo me esqueci da minha perna queimando. Suas mãos encontraram minhas coxas. Apertei meus baços e pernas ao redor do seu corpo.

Sua boca se mudou para baixo em meu peito e tomou a ponta de um dos meus seios em sua boca. Arqueei contra ele. Suas mãos continuaram deslizando sobe o meu corpo. Ele lambia incansavelmente o bico dos meus seios. Eu ia ficar louca com aquilo.

Eu gostaria muito que ele tirasse a roupa para que eu pudesse ver aquele corpo novamente. Então eu tive que passar a mão em seu abdômen e puxar a camisa. Ele olhou para mim e acabou tirando sozinho.

Ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso era malditamente sexy.

Seu abdômen era definido. E sua pele bem pálida. Era muito bonito. Alias o que não era bonito nele?

- Eu vou te levar para a cama – ele disse. – Quero explorar cada parte do seu corpo. – Sem sequer esperar que eu dissesse algo ele me levantou e me carregou no colo até o seu quarto.

Colocou-me na cama e sem demora começou a me beijar novamente. Eu estava tão impaciente quanto ele. Por isso cheguei ao botão de sua calça e comecei a desliza-la. Ele também me ajudou nessa parte. Seus jeans foram junto com sua cueca para o chão.

Sua boca voltou diretamente para minha e eu passei a mãos pelas suas costas e fui descendo.

Ele passou a mão pelas minhas pernas e decidiu tirar minha saia. Puxou a calcinha logo após tão forte que definitivamente a rasgou. Não me importei nem um pouco com isso.

Eu gemi quando seus dedos passearam por minha intimidade.

Eu precisava dizer que era virgem naquele momento. Senão iria ser um grande problema se ele percebesse na hora.

Então. A campainha tocou. Realmente. Tocou. Fiquei assustada. Sasuke também.

- Eu vou ignorar – ele disse.

- Por favor, ignore – falei. E nós voltamos a nos beijar. Porém a pessoa tocou novamente.

- Você espera só um minuto?

- Sim – falei. Sasuke se levantou e pôs a roupa.

Me cobri com o lenços e fiquei no quarto esperando. E pensei na melhor maneira de dizer a ele que eu era virgem.

- Pai! – Sasuke exclamou. Não posso acreditar nisso. O pai do Sasuke acabou de chegar? Eu vou definitivamente morrer de vergonha com isso.

Como faço para me esconder?

- Boa noite Senhor e Senhora Haruno – Sasuke falou novamente.

OH. MEU. DEUS. EU. POSSO. MORRER. AGORA. ME. MATE.

Passar vergonha em 3, 2, 1.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Apaixonados

**Capítulo 7 - Apaixonados**

* * *

O que eu faço agora? Me escondo?

Certo. Com certeza, me esconder! Se alguém me vir aqui, principalmente minha mãe. Estarei ferrada!

Por um súbito momento enquanto eu me escondia debaixo das cobertas. Lembrei-me da minha blusa jogada no chão da sala. Eu não sei como Sasuke iria se livrar disso. Mas o problema é dele. Não quero nem saber.

– Vocês chegaram de surpresa – Sasuke parecia estar nervoso pelo tom dia sua voz.

– Desculpe filho, mas você não atendeu o celular – o pai de Sasuke disse.

– Deve estar no silencioso – Sasuke disse.

– Você estava acompanhado? - O pai dele questionou.

Será que ele viu a minha blusa?

– Er, não - Sasuke mentiu.

– Vou ligar para minha filha – minha mãe disse- talvez ela queira se juntar a nós. Antes mesmo que eu conseguisse pegar meu celular, ele começou a tocar. Oh. DROGA. DROGA. DROGA. Ele não estava no silencioso.

Sim. Meu celular começou a tocar absurdamente alto!

– Tem um celular tocando – minha mãe disse. – Parece o toque da Sakura. – Espere, a minha filha está aqui?

O QUE EU FAÇO? Escondo-me de baixo da cama? Definitivamente eu passaria muita vergonha se eles me encontrassem debaixo da cama do Sasuke. E ainda por cima PELADA.

Ouvi passos em direção ao quarto. Meu celular parou de tocar.

– Minha filha está neste quarto? – Minha mãe falou. Será que se eu fingir estar desmaiada seria menos constrangedor?

– É melhor você não entrar ai – Sasuke falou.

– É o celular da minha filha que estava tocando neste quarto.

– Não é, é minha namorada está neste quarto, ela vai ficar constrangida se você abrir a porta. É só uma coincidência – Sasuke tentou o seu melhor para afastar minha mãe. Porém se eu a conhecia bem, ela não desistiria tão fácil.

– Não mesmo? Então eu vou ligar de novo – ela disse. Pronto. Meu celular tocou novamente e eu o peguei dessa vez e atendi.

– Sakura, você está na casa do Sasuke, não é? – Ela disse.

– Sim mãe. Pede pra ele pegar a minha blusa, por favor – falei.

– Ela disse pra você pegar a blusa dela – minha mãe transmitiu o meu recado. Não consigo nem respirar direito agora. Em pouco menos de um minuto a porta se abriu e Sasuke entrou no quarto.

– Eu não sei nem como vou sair daqui agora – falei.

– Me desculpe por isso – Sasuke disse.

– O que a gente fala pra eles?

– Que somos namorados – Sasuke disse.

– Namorados? – Essa ideia não tinha se passado na minha cabeça. A única coisa que nos unia é que estávamos tentando fazer sexo sempre que nos víamos. Tentando, ênfase no tentando. Pois isso parecia ser impossível.

– É o melhor a se dizer – ele falou.

– Certo – disse e ele me deu a blusa para vestir e consequentemente o meu sutiã. Que vergonha. Levantei-me e coloquei minha saia. Merda! Estou de saia e sem calcinha, pois Sasuke a havia rasgado. Deus, o que eu fiz? Se existe vida passada, eu definitivamente fui uma devassa. E estou pagando pelos meus pecados.

Sasuke segurou o riso naquele momento. Não tinha nada de engraçado naquela situação.

– Você quer uma das minhas boxer? Porque a saia é bem curta e qualquer movimento vai mostrar tudo isso ai – ele falou.

– Pode ser – falei. Era o jeito. Ele me deu uma dele e eu vesti ficou um pouco frouxa. Mas tampava o necessário.

– Precisamos sair daqui uma hora – Sasuke disse quando me viu irredutível a pisar os pés fora do quarto.

– Estou com muita vergonha.

– Relaxa Sakura. Ninguém vai nos matar – Sasuke falou. Capaz de eu me suicidar. Isso sim.

Com a pouca, ou nenhuma coragem que eu tinha consegui sair do quarto junto com Sasuke. E lá estavam os meus pais e o pai dele sentados no sofá.

– Você tem muito pra se explicar – minha mãe disse.

– Relaxa. Ela é maior de idade – meu pai defendeu. Ele sempre me defendia. Pagava meu aluguel, meus estudos e tudo mais. E minha mãe sempre me repreendia.

– Ela nem nos contou.

– Me desculpa – tentei melhorar a situação.

– Vocês são namorados? – O pai de Sasuke questionou.

–Sim, nós estamos namorando – Sasuke respondeu.

– Mas eu os apresentei esses dias – minha mãe se intrometeu novamente.

– E nós nos apaixonamos – Sasuke falou. Ele sabia encenar muito bem.

– Apaixonados? Tsc. Essa menina não nos conta nada. – Minha mãe resmungou.

– Desculpe-nos por fazer vocês passarem essa vergonha – o pai de Sasuke disse.

– Não foi nada – falei. Claro que eu estava mentindo.

– É melhor irmos embora – meu pai disse.

– Não precisa. Jantem com a gente – Sasuke falou. Xinguei ele com o olhar.

– Nós já comemos – Meu pai respondeu.

– Aceitam um café? – Sasuke insistiu. O que ele estava querendo?

Eles não tiveram como recusar. E lá foi Sasuke até a cozinha. Deixando-me de cara no chão ao ficar sozinha com meus pais e seus pais.

– Vocês estão juntos desde quando? – Minha mãe começou o interrogatório.

– Desde que nos conhecemos – falei.

– E você não planejava contar nada pra gente?

– Eu ia contar mãe.

– Duvido.

– Querida, não importune ela. Eles são jovens, deixem eles se conhecerem.

– Aposto que eles se conhecem bastante – Minha mãe fez questão de dizer. Entendi muito bem o que ela queria dizer com essa frase.

– Eu vou ver se está tudo bem na cozinha – falei e sai correndo dali.

Deixei minha mãe resmungando. Enquanto isso o pai de Sasuke e meu pai pareciam levar tudo isso na boa.

– Você é um filho da mãe. Porque me deixou sozinha com eles? Pronta para ser abocanhada pelos tigres?

– Ninguém ia te comer Sakura, quer dizer, ninguém que estivesse naquela sala.

– Haha, engraçadinho.

– Não foi uma piada. – Ele sorriu.

– E que história é aquela de dizer que estamos apaixonados?

– E não estamos? – Ele questionou.

NÃO. NÃO. NÃO. Eu não estava apaixonada por ele. Isso não é possível! Ou será que é?

* * *

Obrigada pelos comentários, pessoal. Fico feliz por saber que estão gostando.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Belo Desastre

Capítulo 8 - Belo Desastre

Ele estava me zoando. Eu tinha quase certeza disso. Ninguém deve se apaixonar em uma relação de sexo casual.

– Muito engraçado Sasuke – falei.

– Não é uma piada Sakura.

– Ah não. Claro que não – fui sarcástica. – Nós dois juntos seria um grande desastre, não vê que sempre acontece algo? Parece que é um aviso.

– Que bobagem, seriamos um belo desastre. – Ele brincou.

Eu ri. Ele se aproximou de mim, pronto para me beijar.

– Esse café não vai sair mais? – Minha mãe gritou da sala.

– Você ouviu a madame né? Faça o café – brinquei. Dito isso Sasuke colocou o pó na cafeteira. Assim que estava pronto, coloquei para servi, peguei uma bandeja do armário de Sasuke, por incrível que pareça eu estava me sentindo em casa.

– Tem uns biscoitos no armário – Sasuke disse. Peguei e coloquei em um potinho. Servir café para meus pais e o pai de Sasuke, depois de sermos pego no flagra, era bem estranho.

Assim que chegamos na sala. Minha mãe começou.

– Vocês vão se casar?

– Ai mãe, credo! Como você é exagerada. Casar? Você endoidou de vez.

– Calma querida. Eles são jovens e acabaram de se conhecer – meu pai tentou acalma-la. Só ele para salvar a situação.

– Pai, o senhor vai dormir aqui? – Sasuke questionou para seu pai.

– Eu planejava dormir aqui, porém como você tem companhia, não acho apropriado. – O senhor Uchiha disse.

– Ah não faça isso senhor. Eu tenho meu próprio apartamento, e já estava indo embora – falei.

– Ah minha querida, não se preocupe – ele disse.

– Que isso, o senhor pode ficar aqui – falei. Eu estava me sentindo mais constrangida ainda.

– Vou atrapalhar meu filho em seu namoro – ele continuou.

– Pai, fique tranquilo – Sasuke falou. E ele acabou cedendo finalmente. Após todos tomarem o café. Era minha deixa.

– Tá tudo muito legal aqui. Mas, eu preciso ir. Tenho aula amanhã – falei. E droga! A aula era com Sasuke. Porque a vida era assim comigo.

– Depois você irá me explicar algumas coisas – minha mãe disse. – Nós também vamos. – Sendo assim eu e meus pais saímos do apartamento do Sasuke. Despedi-me do seu pai. E dei um tchau brevemente a ele.

– Er, até amanhã – me arrisquei a dizer a Sasuke.

– É, até amanhã – ele disse e piscou pra mim.

OH CÉUS. Quem pode resistir a isso?

Antes que minha mãe resmungasse dei um beijo nela e no meu pai e sai correndo. Quando cheguei em meu apartamento. Só o que pude fazer era cair na cama.

No dia seguinte, tive que sair correndo. Coloquei um vestido leve, pois estava calor, mesmo de manhã e deixei o cabelo solto como de costume. Peguei meu notebook e sai correndo. Pra variar encontrei Ino quando fui compar café.

– Quer dizer que você se encontrou com o professor bonitão ontem? - Ela começou.

– Que? Que professor bonitão? – Me fiz de boba.

– O único que você tem querida – ela disse.

– Não encontrei ninguém – tentei mentir.

– Ah, claro. Sasori me contou. E contou que você fugiu dele ontem. E Ah, melhor, disse que o seu querido professor que estava acompanhando desapareceu também. Que coincidência né.

– Ai Ino. Você não perde uma hein? Pelo amor.

– Eu admito que sai correndo, porque me queimei com café. E se o Sasuke sumiu depois disso, eu não tenho a mínima ideia do por que. – Me expliquei. Vai que Ino acredite.

– Não acredito em você. – Ela disse. A fila do café estava grande.

– Pode não acreditar. Mas é a mais pura verdade. – Eu devia parar de mentir. Deve ser por isso que só me meto em enrascada.

– Aham. Admite vai, você tá apaixonada. – Não acredito que iriamos discutir sobre isso quando eu nem tomei o meu café.

– Eu não estou apaixonada.

– Ai querida. Meus pêsames. Eu te avisei. Porque você tem que se apaixonar por sua primeira transa. Sinto-me mal por você. – Ela colocou a mão no rosto, fingindo estar chorando.

– Vai se ferrar Ino. – Ela deu risada.

– Só não se case com ele ok? Já pensou ele ser o único na sua vida? Dá até uma dor no peito só de pensar. – Desta vez ela colocou a mão no coração.

– Cale-se – falei. Finalmente foi a minha vez de pedir o café. Peguei um expresso bem forte. Ino veio logo atrás de mim quando pegou seu café.

– Eu vou falar por Sasori que você não tá mais disponível.

– Você não pode falar nada disso lá na faculdade – repreendi.

– Ai esta bem. Mas ele não vai saber que você está com o Sasuke.

– Eu não estou com ele Ino, dá pra parar?

– Aham, esta bom. Eu vou fingir que acredito, pois estou atrasada pra minha aula. Mas você não escapou de mim Sakura – ela disse e saiu correndo. E percebi que eu precisava correr também.

Quando cheguei à minha sala. Entrei sorrateiramente para não ser notada.

– Hey Sakura. Guardei lugar pra você – Naruto gritou. Que raiva. Olhei para frente e vi Sasuke conversando com um aluno. Ele não olhou pra mim nem por um segundo. Não sei se acho bom, ou ruim.

– Bom dia Naruto - falei.

– Eai, consegui fazer seu programa? – Ele perguntou.

– Que programa?

– O que o professor pediu. Lembra? Podia ser um jogo, aplicativo, pra ele conhecer nossas habilidades.

– Ah é. Eu fiz o meu esses dias.

– Maneiro, posso ver como ficou?

– Claro – falei e peguei meu notebook. Assim que tentei ligar meu notebook. Percebi que ele não ligava.

– Que foi? Algo errado – Naruto questionou.

– A droga não quer ligar – falei. Ele estava devidamente carregado. Será que ele queimou.

– Ele queimou?

– Eu sei lá. Talvez a bateria só esteja ruim.

– Você tem o seu trabalho em um pen drive?

– Não, eu esqueci de por.

– E o código do programa?

– Eu não salvei Naruto. Droga. – Resmunguei.

– Bom dia pessoal. Como eu disse na aula passada, vou passar na carteira de cada um para ver o projeto de vocês. Espero que não me decepcionem – Sasuke disse.

Eu mereço isso.

– Que avoada você, devia ter salvado. Talvez ele deixe você entregar depois.

– Duvido – falei e me enterrei na carteira.

Como eu estava sentada na frente, não demorou muito para que Sasuke chegasse até a mim.

– Senhorita, posso ver seu trabalho – ele disse formalmente.

– Meu notebook não está ligando – falei. Ele me olhou friamente. Fiquei com medo.

– Isso é uma desculpa?

– Não. É sério – falei.

– OK. – Ele disse. Somente disse OK e foi ver o trabalho do Naruto. Senti-me mal. Porque ta tudo dando errado. Eu era um desastre em pessoa.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Oito cafés

**Capítulo 9 - Oito cafés**

Que ódio. Porque tudo tem que conspirar contra mim?

Peguei meu notebook e virei de cabeça para baixo, retirei a bateria e a coloquei de novo. Dando leves socos de raiva. Sim, meus socos iriam fazer funcionar. Esse é o grande conceito da informática.

Só que não.

Todo mundo da sala ficou me olhando como se eu fosse retardada.

Mas, sim, o notebook ligou. Sou um gênio. Olhei para o meu lado e vi Sasuke me olhando.

– O notebook ligou professor – falei. Ele pareceu ficar surpreso.

– Quando eu terminar de ver o do Naruto eu vejo o seu – falou. HÁ! Quem mandou duvidar de mim? Poxa, eu não tenho nem um pouco de credibilidade?

Quando Sasuke terminou de ver o do Naruto ele se apoiou em minha mesa.

– Em que linguagem você desenvolveu? – Ele questionou enquanto anotava algo em seu caderno.

– Em java – respondi.

– Posso dar uma olhada – ele questionou.

– À vontade – respondi. Deixando ele ver o código fonte do meu programa.

Ele olhou, não tinha nada que ele pudesse reclamar.

– Você fez bem – Sasuke disse. E foi para outra carteira.

Só isso? "Você fez bem". Eu me matei para desenvolver aquele aplicativo, e só recebo isso? Filho da mãe.

– Ai sim Sakura, me deixa ver o seu código – Naruto disse e deixei que ele pagasse meu notebook.

– Eu me matei fazendo programa a noite pra ele dizer "você fez bem"? – reclamei. Opa. Minha frase ficou um pouco estranha.

– Ele é meio caladão Sakura, relaxa – Naruto defendeu.

– Humpf, você diz isso, mas ele ficou babando pelo seu.

– Sabe como é, eu sou o cara.

– Ah é, da próxima vez que tiver trabalho em grupo eu vou deixar tudo pra você.

– Mas Sakura. Eu sou o cara. E você é a mina – ele tentou argumentar.

– Não vale – disse. Enquanto eu discutia com Naruto, tive certeza que certo alguém estava prestando atenção.

Assim que acabou a aula, juntei meu material para ir embora.

– Senhorita, você pode vir aqui um momento – Sasuke pediu antes que eu saísse pela porta. Argh.

Fui até ele, enquanto as pessoas saiam, falando de como eles eram fodas que seus programas poderiam sair andando de tão bom que eram.

– Povo metido – resmunguei.

– O que? – Sasuke questionou.

– Nada. O que quer falar comigo? – Perguntei. Todos já haviam saído da sala.

– Eu queria me desculpar por duvidar de você – ele disse, com uma carinha fofa. Porém, eu tinha que ser forte.

– Eu não tenho nenhuma credibilidade assim? – Indaguei.

– Desculpe. É que eu pensei que você estava se aproveitando da nossa relação – falou.

– Nossa, obrigada por isso – falei.

– Me desculpe, eu sinto muito por ter pensado isso.

– Ok. Preciso ir – falei.

– Sakura, espere. Eu vou para a casa de campo da minha família nesse fim de semana. Você não quer vir comigo? – Ele indagou. Oh Céus. Ele estava fazendo uma carinha tão linda. Como eu poderia aguentar isso.

CASA DE CAMPO?

SASUKE. E. EU.

Minha mente está fervendo.

– Eu tenho planos, vou ter que recusar. Obrigada – falei e sai correndo antes que ele me dissesse algo.

Sim, eu sou muito burra. Mas ele havia duvidado da minha capacidade, poxa. Eu não posso esquecer isso e correr para os braços dele. Ou será que posso?

– Heeeey. Testuda apaixonada – Ino gritou assim que me viu no corredor.

– Escandalosa. Para de gritar meu. Todo mundo vai ficar sabendo – resmunguei.

– Ok. Desculpe. Como foi a aula com o gostosão? – Ela perguntou enquanto íamos para a cantina.

– Foi uma aula como todas as outras – respondi.

– Como assim? Não rolou aqueles olhares? Hein? Vocês vão sair de novo?

– Não.

– Ah. Porque você fica escondendo as coisas de mim?

– Não estou escondendo nada – falei.

– Como você é chata – falou enquanto sentamos em uma mesa para comer. – Já que não vai me dizer nada. Que tal irmos ne um barzinho hoje?

– Não posso. Tenho aula de computação gráfica amanhã. Preciso estudar.

– Argh. Dá pra parar de ser nerd um pouco? – Novamente Ino resmungou.

Assim que terminamos de comer, me despedi de Ino e fui para meu apartamento. Agora me sinto mal por ter dito não a Sasuke.

Cheguei a minha casa. Olhei os e-mails, respondi um para uma entrevista. Talvez eu tivesse sorte de conseguir um emprego. Depois peguei um pote de sorvete para afogar as mágoas.

Sim. Eu estava chateada comigo mesma.

Eu queria ligar para ele. Porém, me dei conta que não tínhamos trocado nossos números. Que droga! Aposto que minha mãe tem o número dele. Contudo, eu não ligaria para ela, nem por decreto.

Havia um modo de poder encontra-lo. Casualmente.

Ele sempre estava naquele café. Coincidentemente eu sempre o encontrava lá. Assim que deram seis horas peguei meu notebook – para fingir estar fazendo algo. E me arrumei. Coloquei um vestido de verão verde e uma sandália.

Sim, isso era casual.

Assim que cheguei ao café, enquanto fazia meu pedido, dei uma boa olhada na parte interna para ver se encontrava Sasuke. Depois que peguei o café olhei para a parte externa. Nada dele. Decidi ficar na parte interna, pois todo mundo que chegava, tinha que entrar lá primeiro.

Duas horas depois. Oito cafés.

Não vou dormir por dez dias.

Desisti de encontra-lo e esperei que ele estivesse dando aula na faculdade na quinta-feira.

Ajeitei meu vestido e passei cumprimentando alguns conhecidos. Minha sandália estava apertada e dei uma boa escorregada na frente do café. E para piorar dei um passo me falso na entrada.

EU IRIA CAIR. METER A CARA NO CHÃO.

Contudo, eu não meti a cara no chão, mas sim em algo mais macio. Eu havia derrubado alguém. Minha cabeça estava no peito da pessoa. E eu estava morrendo de vergonha para levantar e encarrar seja quem fosse.

– Sakura? –Estou sonhando. Tenho certeza que era a voz do Sasuke. Levantei a cabeça.

SITUAÇÃO VERGONHA. Em 1 segundo.

Para variar era ele. Por quê? Por quê? Por quê?

Por quê? Ele tinha que chegar justo quando eu sai. E porque nós tínhamos que nos esbarrar? Quer dizer, isso não foi esbarrar. Mas sim um tombo.

Apoiei-me nele para levantar.

– Desculpa. Desculpa. Desculpa – Pedi quando ele conseguiu levantar.

– Tudo bem. Nós estamos sempre nesse tipo de situação – ele disse. Reparei que todos estavam nos olhando e dando gargalhadas.

– Eu sinto muito por isso. Você sabe que eu sou um desastre. – Falei enquanto ajeitava meu vestido. Por sorte eu havia lembrado de por um shortinho em baixo do vestido. Senão, todos veriam minha calcinha.

– Eu sei – ele disse. – Um lindo desastre – completou.

Fiquei constrangida. Um pouco mais do que já estava.

– Eu sei que você estava de saída. Mas toma um café comigo? – Ele pediu.

Deu-me um arrepio ao pensar em tomar mais café.

– Sim – respondi. Nós entramos sobe os olhares de todo mundo. Pedimos café e uns brownies para acompanhar e fomos para a área externa.

– Você vem sempre aqui? – Ele perguntou.

– Quase sempre – respondi enquanto tentava engolir o café. Parecia um pouco melhor com leite.

Eu amava café, mas tinha tido minha dose por hoje.

– Está ruim?

– Não. Está ótimo. E você, vem sempre aqui? – Perguntei e mordi um bownie.

– Venho, desde que soube que você frequenta – ele respondeu.

– Tudo bem?

– Está. Estou ótima. Er. Eu queria te dizer que eu aceito seu convite – fui direta ao assunto.

– Qual convite? – Ele se fez de desentendido.

– Da casa... de campo. No fim de semana – falei.

– Seria maravilhoso se viesse – ele disse.

Engoli seco. Depois dessa eu vou tomar mais oito cafés.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Eu posso gostar de você

**Capítulo 10 - Eu posso gostar de você.**

Certo. Eu estava indo passar o fim de semana com Sasuke na casa de campo... Isso quer dizer:

1 – Estaremos sozinhos

2- SOZINHOS.

3 – Totalmente sozinhos

4. – Só eu e ele.

5 - Ok. Parei de falar a mesma coisa.

6 – Preciso me preparar, psicologicamente e fisicamente.

Sexta feira à tarde, eu estava neurótica. Ino foi para minha casa e acabou arrancando de mim que eu iria passar o fim de semana com Sasuke. É claro que ela fez um escândalo.

– Sua safada! Estava escondendo o jogo de mim, não é? Eu sabia desde o inicio.

– Ta bom Ino. Desculpe.

– O sexo casual entre vocês não foi nada casual hein – ela continuou.

– Nós não fizemos sexo – acabei dizendo.

– O QUE? – Imaginei que ela ficaria louca. – Como não? Sakura, você teve inúmeras oportunidades de aproveitar aquele corpo, e você não fez isso? Tem algo errado com você mulher? – Ela estava quase arrancando os meus cabelos.

– Calma ta. Dá primeira vez eu não consegui. Eu travei poxa. Depois ocorreram alguns inconvenientes. Mas será em breve. Quero sua ajuda, por isso estou te contando – suspirei.

– Muito simples, ele vai fazer tudo por você, você só precisa abrir as... Você sabe.

– Argh Ino, como se eu não soubesse disso. Não seja tão explicita.

– Ok. Ok. Você precisa relaxar, senão, não vai sentir prazer. Toma um vinho junto com ele, ouve uma música, essas coisas clichês sabe. Ele é um cara bem interessante, vai te deixar relaxada. Aposto.

– Isso não me ajudou muito, mas tudo bem. O que eu levo para vestir?

– Nada, fique pelada – ela disse.

– Para de ser besta.

– Ok. Ok. Estou brincando. Leve vestidos curtos e sexys.

– Só vestidos? E se fizer frio?

– Não vai, de acordo com a previsão do tempo, será só calor. Aproveite.

– Ok, vestidos – falei e abri meu armário para pegar alguns.

– Hum, use lingerie preta. Os homens adoram. – Opinou. Assenti e peguei o conjunto que eu tinha, e coloquei mais dois, rosa e vermelho.

– Esse vestido é tudo – Ino disse, referindo-se ao vestido vermelho decotado e curto que ela me deu. – Eu sei que fui eu que te dei, e que você nunca usou, mas essa é a hora.

– Acho um pouco exagerado.

– Claro que não, você vai ficar super sexy com ele. O Sasuke vai ficar louco.

– Pensando por esse lado. Eu realmente deveria usar.

– É claro que deveria. E, por favor, não desista. Agarre aquele homem – disse por fim.

– Entendi, não vou desistir.

– Eu vou indo nessa. Logo ele vai vir te buscar. Boa sorte querida – ela disse e pegou sua bolsa para ir embora.

– Obrigada Ino – falei enquanto dobrei os vestidos na pequena mala. Era somente um fim de semana, pouca roupa era o suficiente.

Assim que arrumei a mala fui tomar um banho. Sasuke iria me buscar as seis da tarde. Então ficaríamos juntos, também, hoje à noite. Depois que tomei meu banho e coloquei um jeans e uma blusa simples, estava pronta. Eu não ia passar uma hora dentro do carro, com um vestido curto.

A campainha tocou. E logo eu soube que era Sasuke. Abri a porta e ele me olhou com um sorriso sexy.

– Está pronta? – Questionou.

– Sim, vamos? – Falei e ele pegou minha mala. Fechei o meu apartamento. Tudo esta certo.

O pai de Sasuke iria ficar um tempo na cidade para resolver uns negócios da empresa pra qual ele trabalhava e iria ficar no apartamento dele. Meus pais estavam ocupados com seu amigo. Então ninguém nos importunaria. Pelo menos eu espero que não.

Entramos no carro e Sasuke passou a dirigir.

– Então, foi bem sua semana? – Ele começou um assunto.

– Foi si. Fiz uma entrevista ontem. Talvez eu consiga entrar como trainee em uma empresa. Estou ansiosa – falei.

– Você é inteligente, vai conseguir – ele disse.

– E você, só da aula? – Perguntei.

– Não. Eu faço alguns projetos por fora e dou aula a noite duas vezes na semana. Por enquanto. Talvez eu entre em uma empresa ano que vem, e dê aula somente à noite.

– Isso é bom. – Eu não sabia muito que dizer. Senti-me um pouco travada. Porém ele continuou com outro assunto e a conversa fluiu até chegarmos.

A casa parecia uma cabana de madeiras. Era um lugar fresco. Com vista para... Árvores? Sim. Estávamos isolados.

– É um lugar isolado né – comentei quando sai do carro.

– Você não gosta? – Ele questionou.

– Acho legal. Você queria privacidade, não é?

– Eu gostaria de te conhecer melhor, e como sempre acontece algo para atrapalhar isso. Achei legal vir pra cá. – Falou levando as malas para a casa.

Ele abriu a porta. E vi uma casa simples, porém bonita, tinha a sala um pouco rustica, com os sofás e uma televisão. Carpete vermelho e fotos de família.

– Seus pais vêm muito pra cá? – Perguntei.

– Não. Somente nas férias. Meu irmão quase nunca vem, pois meu pai acha que ele vai trazer mulheres para fazer orgia. Ele não tem a chave.

– Entendi. Então você pode trazer mulheres?

– Não. Eu nunca trouxe nenhuma outra mulher além de você – ele disse. Fiquei feliz e quase não pude esconder um sorriso.

– Que bom – acabei falando. Ele me guiou até o quarto que logo soube que era dele, pois havia algumas fotos e livros.

– Eu venho uma vez por mês para cá. Sinto-me ótimo quando passo um tempo aqui. Você quer que eu arrume o quarto de hóspedes para você? – Questionou. Achei que eu fosse ficar com ele no quarto. Senti-me um pouco desapontada.

– Eu gostaria que você ficasse aqui comigo, mas não quero te forçar. – Falou.

– Eu aceitei vir aqui. Você não está me forçando a nada.

– Ótimo – falou e colocou minha mala no canto da parede. – Vamos comer, depois arrumamos aqui – completou. Assenti e fomos até a cozinha, Sasuke havia comprado pizza anteriormente. – Quer esquentar a pizza? – Perguntou. Depois de uma hora de carro, a pizza estava morna para mim.

– Pra mim está ótimo – falei e peguei um bom pedaço e me sentei na bancada da cozinha. Ele ficou me olhando enquanto eu devorava a comida. – Que foi? – Perguntei, será que eu estava me sujando?

– Nada. Só que você é muito bonita – falou enquanto pegava um pedaço para ele. Senti minas bochechas queimarem. Peguei o copo de refrigerante e tomei quase de uma vez.

Eu definitivamente estava ficando nervosa.

– Obrigada – falei com os olhos baixos. Ele sorriu e rapidamente terminamos de comer. Não havia louça para lavar, tudo era descartável.

– Se quiser tomar banho – ele disse.

– Eu já tomei – falei.

– Eu vou então. Se quiser ver televisão – ofereceu. Depois disso ele entrou em um cômodo.

Certo. E agora, o que eu faço? Ele vai tomar banho, e voltar todo molhado. Somente com uma toalha na cintura. Ok.

E enquanto isso eu estou aqui, não conseguindo nem mover os pés para qualquer outro cômodo. Eu me sentia muito atraída por Sasuke, na verdade, era mais que atração. Eu acho que posso gostar dele. Um pouco.

ACALME-SE.

PENSE EM ALGODÃO DOCE.

Algodão doce é macio e gostoso.

A pele de Sasuke é macia e gostosa. Droga! Meus pensamentos me traem.

"Seja mulher, Sakura. Seja mulher." – Me encorajei. Fui até o quarto e procurei o que tinha na mala. Peguei a lingerie preta e uma camisola, basicamente transparente.

Já que Sasuke estava no banheiro resolvi me trocar no quarto.

Tirei a blusa e a calça. Estava me preparando para tirar a roupa intima quando alguém falou.

INFARTANDO...

– Sakura, você... – Pelo menos era Sasuke, eu estava esperando um ser desconhecido. Porque isso sempre acontecia comigo. – Desculpe, não sabia que você estava se trocando – disse.

Tudo bem. Eu não me importaria dele me ver pelada. Porém. Havia um, porém. Minha lingerie era uma droga. Eu tinha colocado aquela porque iria viajar e a preta era apertada demais e tinha aquele negócio estanho, cinta liga.

Eu sei que estou parecendo exagerada. Mas eu tinha um panda estampado na minha bunda.

Tentei me tampar o mais rápido possível, contudo, ele se aproximou.

– Porque está com vergonha – indagou. Ele ainda estava vestido.

– Porque você não foi tomar banho?

– Porque eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

– Fale – eu disse enquanto puxei a coberta para me tampar.

– Eu queria te perguntar, se você não quer vir comigo – falou se aproximando mais de mim.

– Er... Entendi – falei. – Pode ir tomar banho, eu vou... Ver televisão – disse tentando sair do quarto.

Ele me barrou na saída e disse:

– Eu gosto de pandas – falou maliciosamente. Senti meu rosto ferver.

– É mesmo? Quanto você gosta?

– Gosto muito. Me dá vontade de apertar – falou rodeando minha cintura. Aproximei meus lábios dos seus. O lenços que estava me cobrindo caiu no chão. E ele se aproximou mais. Até que não havia mais distancia e nossos lábios estavam colados.

Havia uma fome desesperada no seu beijo. Seus dentes puxaram meu lábio inferior da mesma forma que seu polegar puxou antes, e todo o meu corpo tremeu em resposta. Eu enterrei minhas mãos dentro das suas mechas bagunçadas, e me joguei no beijo.

Nós demos passos para trás até que estivéssemos na cama. Nós caímos na cama e eu fiquei em cima dele. Sua mão se fechou ao redor da minha costela. E logo passou para baixo até que estivesse em meus quadris. Eu queria que ele me tocasse em todos os lugares.

Eu arrastei meus braços do seu pescoço, e escorreguei uma mão por baixo da sua camisa, pressionando as minhas unhas nas suas costas... Ele continuou me beijando... lentamente. Eu escorreguei minha outra mão para baixo da sua camisa, sentindo os cumes do seu abdômen, subindo ao seu peito.

Eu puxei a sua camisa, e seus braços seguiram automaticamente, permitindo-me puxar a camisa por sobre sua cabeça antes que suas mãos fossem diretamente para suas posições prévias. Nossos peitos se encontraram, pele deslizando contra pele, e ele gemeu. Ele me puxou até que eu estava em baixo dele.

Seus lábios esmagaram os meus. Foi o bastante para me fazer tremer.

Eu enfiei as minhas unhas nos seus ombros, e ele pressionou seu quadril mais firme contra o meu. Suas mãos subiram, causando tremores pela minha pele quando ele passou pelos lugares sensíveis. E finalmente, sua mão alcançou o fecho do meu sutiã. Seus lábios deixaram os meus, descendo pelo meu pescoço e para baixo e a fina barba do seu queixo, roçou na parte superior dos meus seios.

Seus quadris pressionaram para baixo ao mesmo momento que ele pegou um seio na sua mão e o outro na sua boca. Algo despertou embaixo da minha pele, e eu gemi, contraindo-me contra ele como resposta.

Ele rolou um mamilo entre seus dedos, e o outro ele apertou levemente entre seus dentes, e eu pude sentir a escuridão rastejando na minha visão. Era muito bom.

Eu só estava me esquecendo de dizer algo.

– Sasuke – falei tentando fazer com que isso não parecesse um gemido.

– Sim – ele respondeu.

– Eu vou ser mais uma para você? – Questionei e seus lábios pararam de tocar minha pele.

– Porque a pergunta? – Ele ficou surpreso.

– Porque você não vai ser mais um pra mim. Na verdade vai ser o primeiro – finalmente eu disse.

_Eu acho que posso gostar de você, mas continuo voltando atrás._

_Porque não consigo dizer se você é ficção ou fato._


	11. Capítulo 11 - Eu desisto

**Capítulo 11 - Eu desisto**

_Você sabe como tocar uma garota?_

_Se você me quer tanto, primeiro eu tenho que saber:_

_Você é atencioso e gentil?_

_Você se importa com o que eu penso?_

– Porque você não vai ser mais um pra mim. Na verdade vai ser o primeiro – finalmente eu disse.

Sasuke parou naquele momento e pareceu refletir sobre o que eu disse.

– Como assim o primeiro? – Ele questionou.

– O primeiro Sasuke, você é o primeiro que tocou o meu corpo dessa maneira, e se continuarmos, o primeiro a fazer sexo comigo. – Finalmente eu disse. Ele se sentou na beirada da cama e eu me cobri com o lençol.

– Foi por isso que você fugiu na primeira vez? – Indagou.

– Foi. Eu estava muito nervosa naquele dia. E apesar de você ter sido gentil, eu não pude continuar.

– E porque você me escolheu?

– Na verdade, eu não escolhi, simplesmente aconteceu. Eu estava naquele bar e você também, nós sentimos algo e quase rolou.

– Se fosse qualquer outro cara, você teria feito o mesmo?

– Que tipo de pergunta é essa Sasuke?

– Você entendeu.

– Entendi muito bem. E sim. Se fosse outro cara eu iria também. É a minha virgindade, eu posso perder com quem eu quiser – falei um pouco irritada.

– Ok. Faça o que quiser – ele disse e se levantou para sair do quarto.

– Porque você está fazendo isso?

– Porque você não foi sincera comigo desde o começo.

– Porque não tinha necessidade. O que há Sasuke? Um ataque de ciúmes? – eu quase ri ao sugerir que era isso.

– E se for? – ele questionou ao lado da porta.

– E se for não tem sentido. Você foi o único cara que eu encontrei naquela noite que me interessou e provavelmente eu não teria me interessado por outro se você não estivesse lá. – Peguei folego para continuar. - Além de que, nós não somos namorados, qual é a razão do ciúme? É sexo, não é isso que você quis desde o inicio?

– Qual a razão de você achar que é só sexo Sakura?

– Porque você nunca disse que queria outra coisa – suspirei.

– Você não demonstrou querer - ele disse. Mordi meus lábios, isso era verdade. Porém, tudo isso que estávamos fazendo era loucura.

Eu era, sou na verdade, aluna dele.

Isso nunca deveria ter começado. Eu não consigo parar, nós não conseguimos. Afinal, o que estou pensando? Eu não quero só sexo. Eu o quero, não só agora, mas todos os dias.

Talvez, esse sentimento seja passageiro. Se eu ficasse com ele, não conseguiria mais deixa-lo.

– Porque eu não quero - falei.

DROGA. SIM EU SOU A MAIOR IDIOTA DO MUNDO.

Mas, eu precisava dizer isso. Nós não deveríamos ficar juntos.

– Está bem Sakura. Você pode dormir nesse quarto, amanhã eu te levo embora – ele disse com os olhos baixos. E depois sem dizer mais, saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

OK.

Está tudo OK.

Perfeito Sakura. Você espantou o único cara que você realmente gostou nessa vida, porque tem medo de se entregar?

Sim, eu estava brigando comigo mesma. Eu sei que o Sasuke é um cara legal, mas... Eu não consigo.

Eu não consigo sair dessa cama e correr para os braços dele e dizer:

_"Eu quero ser sua namorada, a musa inspiradora na sua vida"._

E porque eu não consigo?

Bem, existem cinco razões básicas para isso:

**1.** Ele é meu professor.

**2.** Eu sou a aluna dele (eu sei que essa razão é igual à primeira).

**3.** Eu não sou uma pessoa namorável. (Não vou dizer que nunca namorei, porém, todas as vezes que tentei entrar em um relacionamento ele terminava em um completo desastre).

**4.** Eu não quero me entupir de chocolate à noite, porque ele não me ligou. (Estou tentando manter o meu peso).

**5.** Eu odeio estar apaixonada. (Nisso encaixa o motivo quatro).

Esses motivos podem não ser fortes o suficiente para que eu me afaste dele, contudo, eu deveria tentar.

Levantei-me da cama e fui pegar um pijama para dormir. Verifiquei minha mala a procura de algo confortável, no entanto, só tinha duas camisolas transparentes.

Droga. Vou ter que dormir quase pelada.

Deitei-me na cama e tentei tirar me livrar de todos os pensamentos em relação à Sasuke.

Sei que é inútil, entretanto, eu deveria tentar.

De madrugada. Eu acordei com o barulho de um trovão. Os pelos do meu braço estavam arrepiados, pois do nada ficou frio.

Levantei e acendi a luz, tentei procurar uma coberta no armário, porém, só tinha lençóis finíssimos. E eu não tinha nenhuma roupa quente.

Pelo amor, porque tinha que ficar frio do nada?

Onde será que o Sasuke guarda as cobertas? Peguei o lençol e cobri meu corpo para sair do quarto. Acendi a luz da sala que ficava perto da porta do quarto e logo dei de cara com alguém.

Eu gritei, muito, muito alto. Se tivessem vizinhos ali, com certeza teriam chamado a policia.

– Sasuke – falei, logo que constatei que era ele. Ele estava somente de boxer. Nossa...

Por um tempo eu fiquei somente olhando o corpo dele, até me dar conta de que eu não deveria estar secando ele daquela maneira.

– Eu me levantei para pegar umas cobertas – falei querendo me justificar ao ver que ele não disse nada.

– Certo. Eu estava indo buscar uma pra mim – ele disse e entrou em um quarto ao lado, logo trazendo duas cobertas grossas, a seguir entregou uma para mim. Ele não me deixou dizer mais nada, pois logo foi para o quarto.

Entrei no quarto e me enrolei na coberta.

Cai na cama e suspirei. Suspirei por ter tornado o fim de semana "perfeito" em um completo desastre.

Acordei cedo pronta para ir embora, porém, constatei que havia um pequeno problema. Da janela, pude perceber que estava tudo alagado. Era impossível sairmos dali de carro.

Sai do quarto e logo puder ver Sasuke na cozinha.

–Nós não vamos poder sair hoje de manhã, não sei se já viu como está lá fora.

– Eu vi – falei.

– Mas assim que essa lama secar e meu carro conseguir passar, nós vamos embora. Desculpe por te forçar a ficar aqui – ele disse. Senti-me mal por trata-lo de forma tão fria.

– Tudo bem, o intuito era ficar o fim de semana todo mesmo - respondi.

Por mais que eu tentava fugir, algo me aproximava ainda mais dele.

Eu desisto.


End file.
